Flaming Kisses
by moonlightbeam305
Summary: "Hey, 'Ferno?" Red whispered from where he was sprawled across the fire truck's chest plates, "I think I might love you..."  Red Alert/Inferno; hints of Prowl/Jazz. Rated T 'cause I'm paranoid
1. Three Little Words

**A/N: This is dedicated to Darkeyes17 who gave me the prompt "Flaming Kisses." This will be a three-shot and will (hopefully) be updated every Monday, give or take a day. Anywhoo! Hope you enjoy! Reviews are loved :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers in any form or shape *sigh***

* * *

><p><span>Flaming Kisses: Three Little Words<span>**  
><strong>

Saying 'goodbye' was like having your internal structure dumped in a tub full of liquid nitrogen. The results were always fast, sudden, and had you gasping for breath in fear. It left you frozen in the cold and it terrified you more than being surrounded by the entire army of Decepticons with little more than a human blade in your hand.

That is why Red Alert was paranoid. Trusting people, caring about people all meant 'goodbye,' whether they wanted it or not. The others, Prime, Jazz, and Bumblebee, all tried convincing him that caring about people wasn't evil; they tried telling him that the people you cared about gave you strength and was the reason worth fighting the war.

Red Alert wasn't fooled though, they were all wrong. Caring about people was your death. It gave them an open chance to rip apart all of your secrets, scratch and tear and everything that was you and leave you broken and helpless in the dust. How was this strength? The SD had no idea.

When Inferno came into his life, he was anything but welcome. Red Alert sneered at him, ridiculed him, and ripped his small, crude hope that they might be anything into shreds. He made it his personal goal to never be in the same room, or anywhere near the red fire truck. However, when hundreds of vorns passed and Inferno seemed unaffected by his lack of care, Red Alert finally decided enough was enough.

…

_"Hey Red! Ya wanna go get some energon with me after shift?"_

_Red Alert turned slowly and glared at the offending hand that was perched casually on his shoulder joint. The red fire truck, seeing his mistake, hastily dropped his hand and offered him a sheepish smile, "Sorry, Red, Ah forgot that ya're not much on physical contact. So what about that energon?"_

_The Lambo could only stare at the all too friendly Inferno and couldn't help but think what was wrong with him. "Inferno," he tried to ignore the way the fire truck brightened, "Why are you so intent on getting my attention when I made it so obvious it is not welcome?"_

_"Well, why wouldn't Ah for starters? Ya looked lonely and Ah wanted ta fix that. Ya seem like a pretty cool mech and Ah wanna get ta know ya better."_

_The Security Director stared at him disbelievably, "You want to get to know…me? How do I know this isn't some sort of trap?" He couldn't help his paranoia. _

_"Now why would Ah do that? You've had plenty of vorns to look up anything you wanted of me and Ah know you 'ave. If I wanted something out of ya, don't ya think I would 'ave tried it a long time ago?"_

_He refused to blush; he had been looking up the strange large mech. The red and white mech searched the other for any trace of deceit; all he found was an honest intent in the other mech's optics. "…Alright, I'll join you for energon after shift. But, I have to be back in exactly 6 breems for my next shift."_

_Red Alert pretended to ignore the mile wide grin on his new 'partners' face._

_…_

Hundreds of vorns passed, Prowl and Jazz continued to dance around each other and thankfully, no mechs moved on to the Matrix. Red Alert and Inferno's timid friendship grew until they were barely seen outside without each other; it grew until Red Alert began to realize that Inferno's feelings were reincorporated. The Security Director let a fond smile slip across his faceplates when he recalled the memory of the night they had revealed their feelings.

…

_"Hey Red?" _

_The Lamborghini nodded his head at his friend, his eyes refusing to leave the monitors. As much as his pal was welcomed, the over paranoid mech just couldn't take any chances, "Yes, Inferno? As you can see, I'm still in the middle of my shift."_

_Inferno felt a smile creep along his lipplates. Oh, Red Alert was just too darn adorable when he was serious! _

_"Well," he drawled, lazily leaning his side gently across one of Red Alert's monitors, ignoring his pal's glare, "after ya're shift do ya want to watch one of those human films in meh quarters?"_

_Seeing Red's tilting frown, Inferno quickly added on, "Ya promised last night, 'member?"_

_The Security Director finally tore his gaze off of his monitors to give the fire truck a shy grin, "I'd love too."_

_…_

_They managed to concentrate on the human film for about half an hour before they became distracted by the warm frames next to each other. Somehow during the previews, Red Alert ended up sprawled over Inferno's chest plates while the fire truck slung a lazy arm around his friend's chest plates. Neither had thought about wiping their identical, goofy smiles on their face. Thankfully, the dimness in the quarter meant that neither of them saw it. _

_The silence in the room, broken only by the softly playing film, was comforting, just the way Red Alert liked it. In his opinion, everything was perfect: The warm weight around his midsection, the softness of the pillows on Inferno's bunk (a guilty pleasure, Inferno admitted), and Inferno's steady ventilation. Everything, in this opinion, was absolutely, indefinitely, fragging _perfect!

_He wouldn't want it any other way. Inferno was the only mech in the world, not the _galaxy_, that he trusted other than his Prime. He was the only one the he trusted with his life, his precious monitors, and just about everything he held near and dear. Those were the only reasons that made him totally resolved to admit his feelings. Hopefully, he begged internally, it wouldn't blow up in his face._

_"'Ferno," the Lamborghini whispered, breaking the comforting silence. He twisted his helm upwards only to find himself nose-to-nose with the fire truck. Letting out an embarrassed squeak, which amused his friend to no end, he jerked his head back only to find a pair of arms restricting him and a smiling faceplate tilted towards him._

_'OH!' Red thought, 'I could get used to this.'_

_"Yes, Red?" Inferno drawled, idly stroking the Security Director's midsection._

_"I just wanted to let you know…"_

_"Yes?"_

_"I think I love you…"_

_This time, even in the darkness, Inferno's grin was impossible to ignore._

_"Why Red!" the fire truck said overjoyed, "Ah can't tell you how long Ah've waited to hear that!"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>And so ends the first chapter! Up next: First Kiss!<strong>_

** Please Review! :D**_  
><em>


	2. First Kiss

Author's Note: Recently someone sent me this hurtful message via PM about my abandonment of my story "Doorwings," and ridiculed everything else I have posted. I have the courtesy to not mention your name and, as I mentioned in my other author's note, I did _not_ want to abandon the story. I just lost inspiration. Since you have no stories posted, I don't think you have the right to criticize my stories due to the lack of yours.

_For my Beta: Darkeyes17 (Sorry for the incredible lateness of it)__  
><em>**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers *sigh***_  
><em>

* * *

><em><br>_Flaming Kisses: Chapter 2

Inferno allowed his head to thump against the rec room table, a low, guttural sound escaping his vocaliser. He was one of the few mechs who were not on duty. Most of the mechs were at a campaign to promote Drug Awareness week, leaving himself, Mirage, Cliffjumper, and Huffer alone to guard the _Ark_.

Thankfully, Cliffjumper and Huffer had quickly hibernated into their quarters to regain some lost hours of recharge. It also meant that Mirage and he were the only mechs in the rec room. Normally the unusual silence would have him itching for conversation. He was by no means shy, even allowing himself to believe he was a social kind of mech. Nowhere near as Jazz, however.

But, no. The silence didn't bother him at all, today. He had his own problems to deal with.

He and Red alert had been together for over an Earth month, but _still _hadn't kissed!

He knew it was shallow, and he knew that Red Alert probably didn't even know about his worries. He knew that his hurt pride was unintentional. But still…it fragging _hurt!_

He knew that Lamborghini loved him, and he returned the feelings. How could he not? Red Alert was everything and anything he had ever wanted, and more! He was fiercely passionate, intensely loyal, and fit perfectly in his arms whenever they recharged together. One of the best things about him was when his optics would flash brightly, every time they were together and the way he was an unashamed cuddler.

Yes, Red Alert was absolutely _perfect!_

It didn't help his dilemma though.

Inferno groaned again and pounded his head against the table. What. Was. He. Doing. _Wrong?_

He punctuated each word with a pound against his head and the table.

Mirage's dry voice made him break out of his trance and rub his helm. "You know, if you want to keep banging your head against the table and make yourself look like an uncultured buffoon, go ahead. But, it would also help if you want to talk about it," the Towers mech commented.

Inferno shifted uncomfortably. "Don' take this the wrong way, but Ah kinda doubt ya know what Ah'm goin' through right now."

"Your self-conscience because you and Red Alert have been together for an Earth month right now and you still hadn't kissed. You love him because he's passionate, loyal, and that he's a cuddler."

The fire truck stared. Was he really that obvious?

"You were talking to yourself the entire time."

Oh. That made a lot of sense.

"Okay then, mech, ya got me," Inferno let out a sheepish grin, "What do you suppose Ah do?"

"Well for starters, you can start by acting like the mech your age and stop whining about how 'unloved' and 'unappreciated' you feel. It's somewhat pathetic. And sad. You should be glad that I'm the only one here to witness you doing such an act," The noblemech deadpanned.

Ouch. That stung.

"But what do Ah _do_ to make him know that I want to kiss him! I mean, it's not like I'm asking him to bond with me!" The larger mech let out a frustrated growl and slammed his already aching helm against the rec room table. Repeatedly and with many colorful curses to punctuate it with.

Mirage sighed and rubbed his optics. First Jazz, now Inferno? What was up with this love sick mechs? He was getting way too old to be the entire army's love councilor. "Did you ever try telling him that you guys haven't had your first kiss yet?"

Inferno sat up and rubbed his helm to soothe the pain. "…no?"

The noble mech rolled his optics to the ceiling, "Red Alert is like Prowl. He's dense in the romance catalog. You have to be blunt, but don't jump him like Jazz did with Prowl. Primus forbid if Ratchet go on another homicidal rampage."

The fire truck stared at the spy again, "How do you _know_ all of these things?"

"Did you forget? I turn invisible. I see _a lot_ of things."

The distant look the spy got on his face made Inferno wish he never asked.

Tonight was the night of their one month anniversary.

He _was_ going to get some lip action with his love bug.

Wait…love bug?

Damn…he was really whipped

…

The rest of the day after his insanely _strange_ conversation with Mirage, he spent it planning his anniversary. It had taken him towards the end of the day to finish his decorations and to say he was pleased was a _damned_ understatement!

The fire truck stared at his completed quarters with a satisfied smirk on his face. The flowers humans called roses were scattered in every direction, in every shade, and in every visible area. The platter of energon cookies appeared as shadows as a response to the transformers sized candles adorning the walls. A sweet, ancient Cybertronian symphony played softly in the background. The only thing missing was a certain Security Director that had stolen his heart.

He hummed to himself as he waited for his (hopefully) soon to be lover arrive. He knew that Red Alert's shift ended a few breems ago, but he knew that the workaholic would try to squeeze in extra over time. However, the larger mech made sure that the SD _promised_ him that he would be on time. He was a couple of breems late and Inferno was waiting patiently for his spark mate to arrive.

As if summoned from his musing, the paranoid mech tumbled through the door babbling apologizes a mile a minute, "Inferno! I'm so sorry I'm late! Sunstreaker and Sideswipe looked like they were doing suspicious activity and I saw _both_ Jazz and Prowl go inside Prime's office doing _Primus-knows-what!_ Think of the conspiracy! And then Gears and Huffer was complaining about how being under the ocean was probably better than being in the middle of the _fragging_ desert (Their words, not his). They might be undercover Decepticons at this very moment!"

Inferno chuckled. The fact that Red Alert could put Bluestreak and Blur rambling to shame was another fact that he loved about him.

"…And then Ratchet and Wheeljack were- Hey!" The Lamborghini looked around the room, "You…put up decorations?"

Inferno felt a grin slowly growing on his faceplates and he slowly closed the difference between him and his love bug, enjoying the sound between a mewl and a squeak coming from Red Alert's vocaliser. "Ah did," he drawled, "Thanks' for noticing."

The Security Director felt horribly guilt about the fact that he had been ranting and complaining about his job when his lover (could he be called that?) spent the entire night putting up these wonderful decorations just for him…and _how_ did he get those candles to be their sized? If it wasn't so damn sweet, Red Alert might have been keen about confiscating them.

The fire truck noticed that his date had become quieter and more guarded and he frowned. "Ya know Ah was just kidding about tha' Red."

The SD sighed, "I know, but I feel terrible that you worked so hard to put these up and I'm here ruining it all." He caressed a rose petal softly, "I don't deserve you."

Inferno gaped, "Now just hold on one second!" he growled, "I'm with you because you are the most amazing mech I know and _nothing _will be able to change that for me! You're perfect just the way you are. The most loyal, passionate, and dedicated mech I have ever had the pleasure of meeting." He grinned at how Red Alert's faceplates began heating up, "And now, you're going to eat that platter of energon goodies I worked so hard to make for you."

"But-!"

"No 'buts'!"

Red Alert sighed once again, before allowing a small, shy smile form on his faceplates.

"I don't know what I did to deserve you," he whispered softly as he watched Inferno bite gently into one of the goodies.

…

Inferno stroked Red Alert's limp body that was warm under his touch. They had fallen asleep in each other's arms after their romantic evening 'out.' The fire truck found it so adorable about the way human films made his lover so tired after watching. He breathed deeply as he ran his hands down his slim chassis. Technically, he was practically molesting him since they _still_ hadn't kissed yet. But, when he woke up, he didn't think the SD would mind. The fire truck purred happily as his hands trailed down as far as they could reach, fingers brushing lightly against his waist. Red Alert rolled his head back onto his shoulder, but still didn't wake up from his coma. The larger mech chuckled and kissed his lover's cheek, "You're so beautiful," he whispered.

Inferno nuzzled his sleeping beauty's cheek and waited patiently for him to wake up.

"Mmmmm," Red Alert mumbled softly.

"Comfortable?" Inferno teased, referring to the way he was being used as a pillow.

"Of course," The SD murmured," You're always so good to me."

The fire truck hummed appreciatively, "Sweet spark, Ah know its morning and Ah wanted you to be fully awake when Ah did this, but…I need ta kiss you."

Cracking a single optic open, Red Alert whispered, "Then do it."

There wasn't much to say after that. Lips slowly met in a soft, comfortable gesture until it slowly grew until a sensual dance. Flames leisurely licking through every wire, every gap in his armor until he was literally trembling from the sheer intensity of it.

"'Ferno," Red Alert breathed when they finally separated.

"Ah love you," Inferno interrupted, "I just wanted to remind you that."

"I know," the smaller mech smiled, "I was just going to tell you that I love you more than you can possibly imagine."

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Personally, I don't like how this turned out. The beginning? Eh, alright. Middle? End? I've done better.<p>

**Please Review Regardless! :)**


	3. Behind the Scenes

**Word Count: 523  
><strong>

**Author's Note:** Hey guys! Guess what? I finally updated! I'm blaming midterms...This one is really short, more like a drabble. It might seem abrupt or strange after the last chapter, but I just had to put this in! I got my inspiration from this brilliant writer who writes for a different fandom :/. Oh well... I hope you guys enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Transformers :(

_For my beta Darkeyes__17_

* * *

><p><em><span>Behind the Scenes<span>_

It was another one of those days; except, more exotic than usual.

Instead of Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, and Jazz performing to the most _obscene _human songs they had to offer (or having another incident involving giant cans of sticky string, water balloons, and an elephant), someone had managed to persuade Optimus into authorizing "play night."

Of course, the somewhat-childish boss-man made sure he would be the one to pick the theme – Shakespeare.

Jazz had happily accepted the role as Romeo on grounds that Prowl be Juliet. The tactician had argued, of course, but didn't last long after the big OP had his say. Everybot on the ship was required to have a part in the play; in some cases, some 'bots were ecstatic, and in others, like Prowl, weren't thrilled at all.

"I don't understand this at all," Prowl grumbled, referring to the play _Romeo and Juliet_, as he fidgeted with his Transformer-sized dress. He would have put up a bigger fight, but he really didn't stand much of a chance-the twins always seeming to back Jazz up

Inferno chuckled, "Don' worry 'bout it, jus' remember, you'll be givin' the humans a laugh tonight." He craned his neck to look for his Lamborghini who was taking forever in the wash racks.

""The entire story is based on the presumption that love at first sight is real. But doesn't it seem like pure fantasy?"

Inferno tilted his head, amazed that he was actually having a civil conversation with his boss for this long, "I'm sure to you it _would _be," he said teasingly, "because you're…well, _you_."

"What about you?" Prowl turned his blue optics to stare curiously at the bulky fire truck, "Do you believe in love at first sight?"

Red Alert chose that moment to enter the room, blue optics locking to his lover's as he crossed, as if apologizing for being late.

Inferno smiled, recalling thousands of vorns of being in love with the SD, hundreds of vorns thinking that he hated him, and the couple human years falling asleep with a cuddly Lamborghini pressed up against the curve of his shoulder-plating. His paranoid lover was still out of earshot, but Inferno replied without breaking contact with those glittering, beautiful optics.

"I might be able to believe in love at first sight if I could remember that far back."


End file.
